dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Terri Doty
|birthplace = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |family = Stephen Hoff (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Writer Director |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 2008-present |status = Active |website = Terri Doty }}Terri Doty (born April 4, 1984) is an American actress, director, and writer known for her voice work in English dubs of Japanese anime shows produced by FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. Biography Doty was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to a father of English descent and a mother of Mexican descent. She is married to audio engineer Stephen Hoff, who works for Christopher Sabat at the latter's studio, OkraTron5000. She is a former film student and is a fan of horror films. In 2017, she released a science fiction novel called One of Few. In anime, she is known for her work as Moriko Morioka in Recovery of an MMO Junkie, Kyoko Machi in Interviews with Monster Girls, Kirara Hazama from the Assassination Classroom series, and Chutaro Kumo in Laughing Under the Clouds. On January 16, 2010, Doty teamed up with J. Michael Tatum, and Stephen Hoff to start That Anime Show, a podcast that interviews fellow voice actors and members of the English anime dub industry. The podcast ran for 54 episodes with its final episode released on January 19, 2014. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Young Franky, Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Female Student C (ep. 5) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Maria (ep. 22), Orphan Girl (ep. 22) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Annie Chapman (ep. 10) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Virgo, Virgo (Eclipse), Young Jellal Fernandes, Young Mystogan, Bora's Fangirl (ep. 1), Pii-chan (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Nella, Jiji (ep. 4) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Terao's Wife (ep. 5b), Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Chiyomaru, Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Young Kaito Yashio, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Young Kazama *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Young Jiren (ep. 127) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Older Brother (ep. 6) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Monko (ep. 32), Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Uil *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Luck's Mother, Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Regina Babylon (ep. 12) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Kyoko Machi *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Moriko Morioka/Molly *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018-present) - Girl 2A (ep. 2), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Margaret Connor *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Nion External Links *Terri Doty at the Internet Movie Database *Terri Doty at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks